The Pokemon Gang's Kids
by The Pink Sparkly Ninjas
Summary: What happens when everyone in the Pokemon gang have gotten married and had kids? This is EXACTLY what would happen. Ikari, Contest, Poke, Oldrival,and Festival Shipping. Rated T just in case. Written by ginnamay and Confetti Storm.
1. Intro Harley & Solidad's Kids

Chapter One

Harley & Solidad's Kids

"Nah Nah Nah Nah, Nah Nah, Nah Nah!" Candy sung at the tippy tops of her lungs. Her emerald green eyes matched her big grin, her shoulder length candy pink hair swaying to the beat, he bubbly personality clearly showing. Emmett lunged for his sister. With her quick feet she tip toed out of his way.

"Can't touch this!" She finish, breaking into giggles.

"DAD! MAKE HER STOP!" Emmett tried. He had dark brown hair and his father's emerald green eyes, but his mothers sarcastic, sometimes sour attitude (only sour when she got around the man she loved….).

"Oh, she's just having fun, darling." Harley sang. Harley was no use in situations like this.

"MOM!" Emmett screamed.

"Candy! Stop annoying your brother!" Solidad yelled.

"But that's my job! It's not my fault he has twinkle toes and can't get me! He needs the exercise!" Candy whined, surly her dad wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Solidad, darling, she's just playing with her brother." Harley waved the matter at hand away with his feminine hand.

"Thanks daddy!" Candy squealed, hugging her father who sat on the couch with Solidad, watching the cooking channel.

"Nah Nah Nah Nah, Nah Nah, Nah Nah-"Emmett lunged and Candy stepped away.

"Can't touch this 'cuz I have some serious skizzles." Candy giggled.

"That's it!" Emmett yelled. He ran at his sister like a charging bull. Candy suddenly ran up the wall, jumping and doing a back flip over Emmett.

"Daddy, Daddy! I did it! I did it! I achieved my sparkly pink ninja skizzles! Now I'm a sparkly pink ninja like you!" Candy squealed. Solidad groaned. Now she would have two sparkly pink ninjas in the house.

"G'job honey bunch! I knew you could do it!" Harley squealed. As Candy suddenly appeared next to him and they wiggled fingers.

"Oh brother." Emmett moaned.

"No no no! The correct way would be 'oh sister'" Harley corrected.

Solidad whapped Harley over the head.

"Oh! I just remembered thanks to Solidad's tap of _loovve! _We're gonna have May and Drew's kids over today!" Harley said all bubbly like.

"Yay!" Candy cheered.

"Poor kids." Emmett said sadly, shaking his head.

"Remember the first time they came over?" Harley sighed.

"Oh man! I don't want to remember! I can't believe they even want to come back!" Solidad moaned.

"Too late! FLASH BACK!" Harley squealed.

**FLASH BACK **

_ Lucas and Katie hung from the chandler by ropes as Candy tottered around the room with her eyes blindfolded, holding a Styrofoam bat. Harley is cheering her on from the couch. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Ahhhhhhhh….memories…" Candy sighed happily.

"Well were lucky they wanted to come back, and I think I know why!" Solidad giggled.

"Why would that be? I don't even want to be here!" Emmett complained.

"I think our little Candy made a little bit of an impression on Lucas. May told me that he practically begged to come back and see her, for some reason Drew was crying in the background….." Solidad informed them.

"And that is why I'm locking Candy in her room while he's here." Harley growled….

(S/n: This is the first story in our new joined account, so WELCOME! I know this chapter was….short….but these couple chapters are just…introductions you could say. The real madness doesn't start till all the pairings kids are introduced kay? Now, if you could please hit the blue words below this, we would be very happy.)


	2. Intro Dawn & Paul's Kids

Chapter Two

Dawn & Paul's Kids

"Daddy….Daddy….DADDY!" Tiny little Caroline screeched, tugging on her father's hair. She was the spitting image of her mother, wavy navy blue hair, sparkling dark blue eyes, and a sweet personality but could be quickly angered. Paul growled, trying to lift his daughter from his head. Caroline only wound her legs around his neck tighter. Now, if this was any other female, he would throw her off him, but this was Caroline, his sweet, playful, and only daughter. The two year old's sour mood from a sleepless night wasn't helping.

"Get off Daddy, Caroline." Paul grumbled, trying to pull his attacker off, "And if you do, I'll give you a piece of candy."

"Candy?" Caroline squealed, leaping off her father, her face lit up. Paul snickered. Worked every time.

"You keep bribing our daughter like that you'll rot all the teeth out of her head!" Dawn called from the kitchen. Paul scooped Caroline up and flew her into the kitchen to find Dawn cooking something in the oven, Thomas and Parker playing Battleship, and the candy jar gone.

"Candy?" Caroline asked softly. "C-C-Candy?"

"Where's the candy?" Paul asked his wife urgently.

Dawn pointed her thumb towards their sons.

"Where's the candy!" Paul asked them.

"I dunno…I bet Thomas ate it all." Parker shrugged.

"No, _you _ate it all!" Thomas accused angrily.

"C'mon boys, we have a little girl who's about to burst into tears here!"

"Ugh. She _always _cries!" Thomas and Parker groaned.

"That's what toddlers do! They cry and poop their pull-ups!" Paul objected, "You guys were her age once, and you did it too! Now, _where's the candy?_"

"You mean Candy, Harley and Solidad's kid, or the candy that we ate?" Thomas questioned. Paul face palmed. Caroline went back to screeching and pulling his hair.

Thomas sighed. He, unlike his sister, was a spitting image of his father-shaggy purple hair, stone gray eyes, his father's build, and an arrogant attitude. But, Parker was a mix. Navy blue hair, warm stone gray eyes, his fathers build, but with his mothers attitude. Like his mother, he was sweet and caring, but could be go angry in a blink of an eye.

"C1?" Thomas tried.

"Miss." Parker smirked. "C4?"

"Ugh! Hit…."

"Yes!"

"E6?"

"Miss."

"DANG IT!"

"Thomas!" Dawn barked as Thomas tried to turn over the play set. There was his father's sore loser attitude coming out in him. Thomas clenched his teeth together as he locked his jaw, looking just like his father's emotionless expression.

"C5." Parker said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hit…" Thomas grumbled.

"C-C-C-C-C-CANDY!" Caroline screeched.

"You're taking a nap." Paul muttered.

"No nap! No nap!" Caroline started chanting.

"Yes nap, yes nap!" Paul chanted back, lifting her off him and holding her in the air like an airplane, but her thrashing and swinging made her form very ungraceful.

"You put her down for a nap and if you succeed, you'll get fed tonight." Dawn teased, pointing a spoon at him with laugh.

Paul rolled his eyes playfully.

"No nap, no nap!"

"Yes nap, yes nap!"

"And the loser get's no meals for a week!" Thomas grinned, eyeing his brother.

"You're on!" Parker agreed, shaking hands with his brother.

"NO NAP! NO NAP!"

At this point in time, Caroline looked like a little acrobat, flailing around as Paul twirled her.

"YES NAP! YES NAP!" Paul shouted with a grin. He then cradled the squirming Caroline, taking them into her room, and plopping her down in her crib. She jumped right up, clutching the bars in her tiny dimpled fists.

"I don wanna take a nap, daddy…." Caroline suddenly yawned. "Iz not….tired…"

"YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP!" Thomas cried from the kitchen. Paul couldn't help but laugh softly.


End file.
